Ataru Moroboshi
Summary Ataru Moroboshi (諸星あたる) is a 17-year-old student at Tomobiki High School, Class 2-4. He chases after and tries to grope every woman no matter what the situation, except his "wife", Lum. However, it is revealed on several occasions that she is the only one he actually loves. Despite this, he typically treats her like a nuisance and constantly disobeys her. Born in April (4, an unlucky number in Japanese culture) on Friday the 13th, Butsumetsu, and the same day as a major earthquake, Cherry has referred to him as a carrier of bad luck rarely seen in this society. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C Name: Ataru Moroboshi Origin: Urusei Yatsura Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shows immunity to all possible ways of exposure, Soul Manipulation (Demonstrated the ability to take the soul from the body of a demon), Indomitable Will, Summoning (Can summon demons), Weapon Mastery (Can catch a blade with his bare hands), Easily stopped an attack from Ryuunosuke, who's perfect in the martial arts, Toon Force (Able to pull a giant hammer out of nowhere), Breaking the Fourth Wall (In the dialogue with a friend, he advised him to reread the old chapters), Plot Manipulation (During a conversation with Mujaki, he refused to be part of his plot), Shapeshifting (Can change shape with the help of Lum's drugs), Fate Manipulation (After disappointed in own future single-handedly destroyed the door leading to it), Time Travel via Lum's device, Multiple Personalities via Cherry's drug, Astral Projection with various tools, Extrasensory Perception (Able to communicate and interact with spirits and ghosts), Dream Manipulation (Created a dream, making all the girls part of his harem, and Mendo as personal servant). Attack Potency: At least Street level Speed: At least High Hypersonic+ combat speed (Can easily dodge lightning from Lum) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Street Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level (Survived a joint attack from Mendo's air force and alien space ships) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: A notepad with phone numbers Intelligence: Average in general, but somehow able to outsmart Lum Weaknesses: His lecherous nature, often leads to problems Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Toon Force:' Being able to do incredible things just because the author wants him to do it in the story. *'Weapon Mastery:' He can catch a blade with his bare hands and can defeat a judo trainer with one throw. *'Superhuman speed:' Shown to have very good stamina as well as running speed when he chased Asuka. *'Superhuman strength:' He is one of the special students that need to be chained with an iron ball in order to make it a fair competition in a school event, otherwise the performance will far exceed his classmates. *'Indomitable will:' He is very lecherous with an idiotic personality, and whenever he sees or hears a pretty girl he immediately asks for their address and telephone number, but never succeeds, with rare exceptions. *'Intelligence:' Despite how stupid he seems, Ataru often outsmarts Lum. *'Invulnerability:' At times he appears to have the life force of a cockroach and the rejuvenation powers of a lizard, possesses furious tenacity when trying to achieve something that he wants, regardless of obstacles. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Urusei Yatsura Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Tier 9 Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Summoners Category:Shapeshifters Category:Fate Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Dream Users